random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Simulator
Planet Simulator is a sandbox tool where you design your own planet within realistic boundaries. Step 1: Configure Mass, Radius and Density The first thing you do is configure Mass, Radius and Density of the planet: *Increasing Mass increases Radius and Density but with a balenced ration *Increasing Radius decreases Density *Increasing Density decreases Radius Mass is in the range of 1 Mimas to 12 Jupiters, Density is in the range of 0.5 g/cm^3 to 50 g/cm^3. Step 1.1: Oblateness This is what makes the planet more oval-shaped, You can only use this feature for planets under 1 Lunar Mass. The oval can be from 0: A perfect Sphere to 1: an oval with the horizontal diameter twice as large as the verticle diameter. The only way you can make bigger planets oval-shaped is speed up the rotational period, but that only lets it go up to 0.1. Step 2: Orbital Characteristics *Set the Axial Tilt: Min 0°, Max 180° *Set the rotational period of the planet: Min: 1 hour, Max: 1 year. There is also an option to "Tidal Lock" Step 3: Atmosphere *Atmosphere Pressure: Max 150 Bar for 1 Earth Mass. About 15 Bar for 1 Mars Mass. Maximum limit increases/decreases as you go up/down. Maximum Limit is removed if the planet becomes 5 Earth Masses or bigger. *Surface Temperature: Max 1500°C, Min -200°C. Temperatures for Mantle and Core are seperate and increase depending on Atmosphere compositions: *Oxygen - White *Nitrogen - Blue *Hydrogen - Baige *Helium - Light Grey *Water Vapour - White *Methane - Cyan *Ethane - Blue *Sulphur - Yellow *Carbon Dioxide - Baige *Neon - Glowing Red *Argon - Light Lilac Transparency decreases as pressure increases, compositions are only available at the temperature that they are gas. Height increases as Planetry Mass increases. To make a gas giant, you must: *Make the planet 5 Earth Masses or bigger *Increase the pressure to 751 Bars or higher to make enter it into Gas Giant mode. Step 4: Internal Structure On this step, you can mess with the Planet's composition with these factors and each layer (except Radioactives and Carbon) sit on top of each other: *Carbon - Max percentage: 95% *Iron - Max percentage: 95% - Melts at 1500°C - Allows the addition of a Magnetosphere if liquid *Radioactives - Max percentage: 5% - Melts at 1100°C - Rises temperatures inside the planet, which can let the Mantle and Core melt. *Silicite - Max percentage: 95% - Melts at 700°C - Allowed Techtonics if it is 500°C to 900°C in the Upper Mantle *Water - Max percentage: 60% - Melts at 0°C, Boils at 100°C - Allows life if liquid and if it covers 0.1% of the surface *Methane - Max percentage: 60% - Melts at -182°C, Boils at 161°C - Allows life if liquid and if it covers 0.1% of the surface Step 2.1: Life *Allow basic life: Allows basic life, this turns water a slightly purple colour and methane a slightly blue colour *Allow chlorophyll photosynthesis: Makes water turn a brigter blue, makes methane turn brighter purple. Makes land turn more green around the water. For this step: *Atleast 0.1% of surface needs to be covered in liquid Water/Methane *Between 0.1% and 20% of Carbon in the planet *Below 2.5% of Radioactives *No more than 40% of Iron in the composition *An atmosphere between 0.1 kPa and 500 kPa *The planet must have an axial tilt between 5° and 40° *A magnetic field *More than 5% of Oxygen, Nitrogen and Water Vapour in the atmosphere and trace amounts of Carbon Dioxide, Ozone, Hydrogen. *Between 4 hours and 40 days rotational period *Between 0.5 m/s and 50 m/s (Earth is 10 m/s) All of these will unlock the addition of life and making them more Earthlike will make them grow more and faster.